soniccrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man
*Roll *Proto Man |species = Robot |gender = None |color scheme = Blue, sky blue |hair color = Brown |eye color = Blue |alignment = Good |moves = }} Mega Man, civilian name Rock Light, is a character that appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics, and is the main protagonist of Mega Man comic series. He is a human-based helper robot created by Dr. Thomas Light who treated him like his own son. When Light's colleague, Dr. Albert W. Wily, turned to the life of crime for world domination, Rock selflessly took up the role of Mega Man to protect both humans and robots alike from Wily and other evildoers, eventually becoming a world-renowned hero. When the Genesis Wave rewrote his worlds, due to Dr. Wily and his partner Dr. Eggman, Mega Man came into contact with the beings from Mobius Prime. Working together with that world's own hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, Mega Man and Sonic set out to save both their worlds from the evil doctors. Appearance Mega Man is a robot colored with a light blue suit with regular colored blue gloves, boots, and helmet. He has blue eyes, his skin is colored peach, and he has red spots on his sides of his helmets. He has light blue squares that ascend upward on his helmet, and two light blue "ear"-platings. History Pre-''Worlds Collide'' Created in the year 200X, Mega Man was just an ordinary robot made by Dr. Thomas Light. However, when Light's co-worker, Dr. Albert Wily turned to a life of crime to seek world dominance, Mega Man selflessly took up the role of Mega Man to protect the world from Dr. Wily. Having stopped Wily twice and the tranquility of the doctor's absence was continuing, Mega Man celebrated his birthday with the entire Mega City civilians. However, Mega Man's estranged brother, Proto Man-then called Break Man-after holding a grudge against Mega Man for being Dr. Light's "newest son", interrupted the party and the two robots began to fight. Soon, Guts Man, Cut Man, and Bomb Man began to help Mega Man, but were easily subdued by Proto Man. Mega Man and Proto Man had reached a stalemate, right as Wily activated the Genesis Wave. Mega Man and Proto Man both noticed the world turning white, as they would begin to meet a new extraordinary heroes not of their own.''Free Comic Book Day'' 2013 ''Worlds Collide'' Kindred Spirits :Note: The "Worlds Collide" storyline takes place after the events of Mega Man 10, whereas in the main comic world outside and before "Worlds Collide" takes place before the adaption of Super Adventure Rockman. As the Genesis Wave subsided, Rock Light helped Dr. Light build a new Robot Master named Bond Man in the Light Labs, but before they could begin, Roll had ran inside the laboratory to notify that Proto Man is fighting against four new "Robot Masters", which were, in reality, the Roboticized Masters. Mega Man, realizing the situation calls for it, switches to his Blue Bomber form and transports his way to Mega City. He saves Proto Man from nearly being crushed by the Robotcized Masters, and the two transport on a rooftop. Proto Man informs Mega Man that the Roboticized Masters have a gem (which is, in reality, a Chaos Emerald) that they stole from the bank, to which Mega Man decides to chase after them and get the gem back.''Sonic Universe #51, "When Worlds Collide Part Two: Mistaken Identities" Mega Man fights against the Roboticized Masters, which hardly damages them. On one specific moment, Mega Man used a charged shot from his Mega Buster against one of the Roboticized Masters, Knuckles Man, which briefly deactivated the robot. Mega Man realizes this unusual occurrence, contemplating that it might be an error. However, Metal Sonic had accelerated by and knocked Mega Man out of his focus, to much of the latter's shock on something so fast. The Roboticized Masters then use a Warp Ring to escape to Green Hill Zone, and Mega Man quickly pursues. Mega Man, noticing the vast and unusual setting, begins to chase after the Roboticized Masters. However, as the Roboticized Masters quickly spread apart, and as Metal Sonic excessively irritated Mega Man from catching the Roboticized Masters, he soon holds a grudge for this mysterious "blue blur". Meanwhile, Sonic the Hedgehog, native of Green Hill Zone, was ambushed by Copy Robot and the hedgehog pursued the robotic doppelgänger of Mega Man. Mega Man and Sonic eventually collided with each other, angering each other (Mega Man believed Metal Sonic was Sonic; while Sonic believed Mega Man was Copy Robot), the two began fighting. Mega Man and Sonic engaged in an intense battle in the Green Hill Zone, each believing the other to be a robot created by their respective nemesis. After brief exchanges in which each offered to spare the other harm-or even help-Mega Man began to realize that Sonic was too much for him to defeat. Their battle continued for some time with Sonic gaining a brief edge due to his familiarity with the battlefield, but was then interrupted as another Warp Ring opened. Sonic managed to disable Mega Man's main weapon, but thinking quickly, Mega Man tricked Sonic into knocking him through the portal, and the two ended up back in Mega City. Mega Man then called in reinforcements in the form of Rush, Beat, Tango, and Eddie.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #248, "When Worlds Collide Part Three: No Holds Barred" Backed by these allies, Mega Man continued his battle with Sonic, but soon became concerned for nearby civilians. When he appealed to Sonic to stop fighting for the sake of the people, Sonic expressed similar feelings, and the two began to realize that something was amiss. Recognizing this, their enemies-Eggman and Wily-ordered Tails Man to attack them, forcing the two heroes to work together.''Mega Man'' #25, "When Worlds Collide Part Four: Through the Looking Glass" The battle led to two surprising discoveries: that, as seen before, Mega Man's Mega Buster temporarily paralyzes Roboticized Masters; and that when combined with Sonic's Spin Dash, it had the effect of returning the Roboticized Master to their organic form. With Sonic's friend Tails now on their side, the blue heroes quickly worked out that Eggman and Wily must be working together. Seeking help, they teleported back to Mega Man's home of Light Labs, which disoriented the organic pair. Unfortunately, they arrived just in time to see Bass and Metal Sonic escape through a Warp Ring with a kidnapped Dr. Light, despite Proto Man's efforts to stop them. Luckily, Tails managed to reopen the portal, and a team quickly formed to rescue Dr. Light consisting of Mega Man, Sonic, Rush, Tails, and Proto Man, while Roll and Auto remained behind with Tango. Their course determined, the band of heroes entered the strange world of the Skull Egg Zone. Into the Warzone Though somewhat unnerved by the bizarre dimension in which they found themselves, Mega Man and his friends followed the lead of Sonic and Tails, who were experienced with such pocket realities. Unfortunately, they soon ran into opposition in the form of some old enemies of Mega Man's: Copy Robot and the Genesis Unit. While his allies took on the three animal-themed Robot Masters, Mega Man challenged Copy Robot atop Rush, and answered Copy Robot's claims to equal abilities with his newest weapon, the Tails Wind acquired from the defeated Tails Man. With Copy Robot dispatched, Mega Man aided his friends in defeating their own foes, but turned thoughtful upon achieving victory. After discussing the matter with Proto Man, Mega Man revealed to Sonic and Tails that the robots they had just faced had previously been destroyed with no possibility of being rebuilt, indicating a sinister power at work in the hands of Eggman and Wily. Determined to find Doctor Light, however, they continued to travel through the Skull Egg Zone until they ran into their next obstacle: the remaining eight Roboticized Masters.''Sonic Universe #52, "When Worlds Collide Part Five: The Advance Guard" Mega Man and his friends found themselves battling Sonic's enslaved allies at the behest of the disturbingly friendly doctors, until Proto Man broke away to continue the search for Dr. Light. Fearing what might happen if Proto Man succeeded, the doctors sent five of the Masters after him, leaving three to battle the rest of the heroes: Charmy Man, Espio Man, and Vector Man. Still hard-pressed against even three of the hybrid robots, Sonic and Mega Man were reminded of their previous battle with Tails Man, prompting Tails to question how they had defeated him and returned him to normal. After learning that it was their combined attacks that had prompted the change, Tails set to work modifying Mega Man's Mega Buster to fire a blast with energies mirroring the Spin Dash while Sonic battled the three Masters. Shortly thereafter, Tails succeeded, and one by one they turned their three attackers back into the Chaotix: Charmy Bee, Espio the Chameleon, and Vector the Crocodile. This act also granted Mega Man use of their former Special Weapons: Rapid Stinger, Chroma Camo, and Acoustic Blaster. In gratitude for their rescue, the trio offered Mega Man and Sonic their detective services for one free job, and Mega Man instructed them to join up with Proto Man and help him find Dr. Light.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #249, "When Worlds Collide Part Six: Friends or Foes" After moving further into the zone and comparing experiences from past adventures, Mega Man and his teammates ran into another set of opponents: Mega Man's old enemy Shadow Man and Sonic's Roboticized friend...Shadow Man. After some brief confusion over their foes' identical names, the pair managed to subdue the Robot Master and return the Robian to his normal form of Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow promptly destroyed his former teammate, and then teleported away using Chaos Control, which resulted in Mega Man and his friends regaining their memories of their original, unaltered timelines. Remembering that Eggman had done this previously-and fearing the consequences-Sonic led his friends on, Mega Man now sporting the Chaos Cannon. Soon enough they ran into Roboticized Masters Blaze Woman and Silver Man, with Mega Man going up against the pyrokinetic robot. When this match proved poor, Mega Man went after Silver Man, and fired a Sonic Shot at him at the same time Silver Man unleashed a Psycho Burst. The attack left Mega Man temporarily paralyzed, but succeeded in turning his foe back into Silver the Hedgehog. After freeing Mega Man from the effects of his powers, Silver then restrained Blaze Woman, allowing Mega Man to restore her original form of Blaze the Cat. With the Psycho Burst and Fire Tornado in hand, the heroes left Silver and Blaze to recuperate, promising to gather them again for the final confrontation.''Mega Man'' #26, "When Worlds Collide Part Seven: Evening The Odds" Somewhat further into the Skull Egg Zone, the party of heroes found the last pair of Roboticized Masters: Knuckles Man and Rose Woman. The two proved difficult to defeat, and the situation became urgent when it was made known that the robots had been ordered to self-destruct in order to destroy their foes. Unable to gain any ground over Knuckles Man, Mega Man launched a furious attack against Rose Woman, turning her back into Amy Rose. Collecting her Piko Hammer, he then used it to counter Knuckles Man's Sharp Knuckle, which allowed him and Sonic to turn him back into Knuckles the Echidna. Shortly thereafter, the heroes were contacted by Proto Man and the Chaotix, who had located the doctors' base of operations: the Wily Egg flying fortress. Knowing that they needed to act quickly, the heroes split up to collect Sonic's various allies from around the Skull Egg Zone before joining Proto Man and the Chaotix.''Sonic Universe #53, "When Worlds Collide Part Eight: Liberation" Chaos Clash Joined by the former Roboticized Masters-and by Shadow's ally E-123 Omega-the heroes arrived at the Wily Egg only to be confronted by their greatest challenge yet: a time-cloned army of Robot Master led by the newest Roboticized Master, Rouge Woman. Despite being vastly outnumbered, the heroes charged in bravely, with Mega Man grateful that the Original Robot Masters did not appear to be present in the ranks of the army. Using his arsenal of Roboticized Master Special Weapons, he fought against his old enemies and tried to convince them to stop peacefully, but gained no ground in this regard. Eventually, he and Sonic teamed up against Rouge Woman, turning her back into Rouge the Bat and acquiring another weapon for Mega Man: the Black Wave. Despite this victory, it became clear that the Robot Masters they defeated could be time-cloned and sent against them indefinitely. Shadow and Proto Man thus urged Sonic, Mega Man, Tails, and Rush to board the Wily Egg and stop the evil doctors, to which Mega Man reluctantly agreed. As they were on their way to board the vessel, however, Mega Man spotted a horrifying sight: Dr. Light falling from the craft towards certain death.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #250, "When Worlds Collide Part Nine: All-Out War!" The blue heroes, too far away to save the falling doctor, were relieved when Shadow teleported in to save Light and then teleported him back into the midst of their allies. Light then communicated with Mega Man, warning him that Eggman and Wily had plans to rewrite all of reality. More determined than ever, the small band of heroes boarded the Wily Egg and began making their way through its many obstacle-filled levels. Mega Man and Sonic struck up a friendly argument as to whether Eggman or Wily's influence was more prevalent, but were halted upon running into the Mega Man Killers. Engaging them, Mega Man tried to remind Ballade of a previous sacrifice of his made in Mega Man's behalf, but realized that this Ballade was cloned from Ballade prior to that encounter. The heroes managed to dispatch the trio of Robot Master, but Tails was badly wounded by a stray Ballade Cracker. Realizing that Tails needed help, Mega Man instructed Rush to take him outside to the others while he and Sonic continued alone. They didn't get far before running into the Chaos Devil, a foe created from Sonic's old adversary Chaos and Devil technology from Mega Man's world. After a fruitless battle against the monster, help arrived in the form of an old ally of Mega Man's: the space robot Duo. Granting the two heroes a portion of his power to restore them, he then engaged the Chaos Devil while they moved on to the next challenge: the united forces of Bass, Metal Sonic, and Treble.''Mega Man'' #27, "When Worlds Collide Part Ten: No Holds Barred" An intense battle quickly followed, with the teamwork of the three villainous robots proving too much for the two heroes. Sonic then suggested switching opponents, banking off the fact that Bass was created to defeat Mega Man and Metal Sonic to defeat Sonic. However, this plan proved ineffective, and they resolved upon another: concentrating their efforts on a single opponent. On Mega Man's insistence, they targeted Bass, hitting him with a barrage of attacks-including several of the Roboticized Master Special Weapons-to disable him and Treble. They then employed their combined power against Metal Sonic, and left him likewise unable to continue the battle. Unfortunately, Eggman and Wily then attacked in their latest joint creation: the Egg-Wily Machine X. Already weary from battle, the blue heroes were subdued and imprisoned, and then listened in horror as the doctors revealed their ultimate plan: to use the Genesis Reactor fueled by all seven Chaos Emeralds to rewrite their realities without restraint and erase Mega Man and Sonic from existence.''Sonic Universe #54, "When Worlds Collide Part Eleven: Worst of the Worst" Unable to escape, Mega Man and Sonic feared the worst-until the arrival of the original Robot Masters created by Dr. Light allowed the scientist, Knuckles, Rush, and Proto Man to come to their rescue.''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #251, "When Worlds Collide Finale: Best of the Best" While Sonic and Mega Man's red rivals engaged the doctors, Light freed the pair and urged Mega Man to combine with Rush using their Super Adaptor feature. Upon discovering that the Super Genesis Wave couldn't be prevented, Sonic suggested an idea inspired by Mega Man's transformation, and the two of them drew energy from the Chaos Emeralds. The doctors, having already done so to power up the Egg-Wily Machine X, were about to crush Proto Man and Knuckles when they were engaged by Super Sonic and Super Armor Mega Man. Working together and making the most of their heightened abilities, the two heroes weathered the doctors' attacks and disabled their shared mech while the Super Genesis Wave spread across their universes. Protected from its altering influence, the two then prepared to restore their universes to normal, only for Eggman to attack Sonic. Unable to help his friend, Mega Man set about restoring his own universe, thanking the Hedgehog one last time before he was returned to his proper time and place. Interlude Mega Man and the other inhabitants of his world awakened back on Earth with only faint memories of their ordeal, though Mega Man noted that some time had passed and that the damage done during Break Man's previous attack had been repaired. ''Worlds Unite'' Appearances in other media ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U Mega Man has also appeared in [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]] as a playable character. Among the first of the revealed "newcomer" characters for Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, Mega Man is based from the main protagonist of the Mega Man franchise, and not from the Archie counterpart. Move Set Metal Blade The Metal Blade is Mega Man's neutral special attack. When performing this move, Mega Man throws a metal blade (hence its name) at his opponents for a limited time shortly before it vanishes. This move first debut in Mega Man 2, where it was given to the player when they had beaten Metal Man. It was infamously known for being the most powerful weapon in Mega Man 2. In order to not have this issue again in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, Mega Man can only throw one Metal Blade at a time. Crash Bomber The Crash Bomber is Mega Man's side special attack. When performing this move, Mega Man shoots a small mini-bomb that implodes within seconds after launch. Like the Metal Blade, this move first appeared in Mega Man 2, where it was given to the player once they defeated Crash Man. Rush Coil The Rush Coil is Mega Man's up special move. Upon using this move, Mega Man calls the assistance of his faithful robotic dog, Rush, to transport right below where Mega Man is falling to. Rush then grants Mega Man with a spring inserted inside the dog to provide an extra lift for the Blue Bomber. An alternate choice of this move involves Mega Man's other pet, the robotic bird, Beat, to carry Mega Man back on the main battle ground or to provide a lift. It should be noted that this move is very similar to Sonic the Hedgehog's up special, the Spring Jump. Leaf Shield The Leaf Shield is Mega Man's down special attack. When performing this move, Mega Man acquires a shield of leaves around him, blocking enemy fire and attacks. Like both the Metal Blade and the Crash Bomber, the Leaf Shield appeared from Mega Man 2, as the player received it when defeating Wood Man. A variant of the move, the Plant Barrier, which debuted in Mega Man 6 which can be granted to the player upon defeating Plant Man, can be selected in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, as well. Final Smash The "Rockman Special" is the Japanese-titled term for Mega Man's Final Smash upon the player collecting a Smash Ball. Mega Man's Final Smash includes him using the Black Hole Bomb, sucking in any opponents nearby. Then, other incarnations (Mega Man X, Mega Man.EXE, Mega Man Volnutt and Transcode 003 Mega Man) shooting a charged blast at the opponent(s), damaging the opponent(s). Trivia *Most of Mega Man's special moves are primarily from the video game Mega Man 2. Also, his theme is a remixed version of the title screen theme from Mega Man 2, as seen here. Gallery References Category:Robot Masters